


Outlaw Gentleman and Shady Lady's

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: The Storry Plays 2019 but the America still looks like the whole RDR2 map. Only the other Country's are modern with cars n' stuff. Everyone from the Van Der Linde Gang is as old as in the game. Here I try something new. I hope you like it :)
Relationships: Michael Poulsen/Hosea Matthews/Dutch Van Der Linde
Kudos: 1





	Outlaw Gentleman and Shady Lady's

Michael Poulsen the singer of the danish band Volbeat visits America wich is still stuck at the age of wild west. The only modern thing is the plains that drop you out there, and pick you up whenever you want it. But not many people visit the wild west. They just to modern. But Michael loves the wild west and the America how it is. Where you ride with horses instead of driving cars, where the air is still clean and not full of car smoke and that stuff.

He loves it here. Yes his home is Copenhagen in Denmark, and he has a band. But he's back from a long tour of their new Album Rewind Replay Rebound, and now he's looking for some peace and quit. With his Guitar and his Horse. A Sorrel colorued Sufflok Punch stallion named Freedom. He can't belive who he will met. He rides along in the direction of Clemens Point. Enjoying the view and the silence. He greets all people who ride towards him. Michael wears black jeans, black cowboy boots, a black shirt and a cowboy hat.

His Guitar case he has in the right and the reins of his horse in the left hand. A backpack with clothes on his back. But suddenly not just any fellas passed his way. He greet them as well. They stop. They stop Michael too. He looks at the two man. It's Hosea Matthews and Dutch Van Der Linde. He knows them from the game Read Dead Redemption 2 (lol).

,,Hey there. You look like you're not from here?" The younger man asks.

,,Howdy. No I'm not. I'm from Denmark. But I love the peace and quiet here. And that's exactly what I need after such a long tour." Michael grins.

,,Well. You're right. No cars, no bad smoke from cars. Only horses and mother nature as God made it. Untouched." Grins the other man proud.

,,You're right." Michael grins.

Michael left his phone at home in his House in Copenhagen.

,,If u wanna try out our world, I can show it to you. At least Copenhagen Denmark. That's where I come from." Michael laughs.

,,No thank you!" The two man say at the same time.

All three man are laughing.

,,I'm Dutch, and this is Hosea." The black haired man says.

,,Nice too meet you. I'm Michael." The danish man grins.

,,Come join us. We have a camp near here." Dutch grins.

,,Thanks."

Michael spurs his horse into a kanter, and follows Hosea and Dutch. After a short ride, they arrive at a Camp near the water. It's beautiful. He dismount and hitch his horse to a hitching. Then he follows the two man. They stand bevore a big tent. A double bad is on the right side in the middel a blanket a pillow and another blanket on the ground. Left is a book shelf and a gramophone.

,,If you don't mind you can sleep in our tent with us." Dutch says.

,,With pleasure. If you don't mind." The danish man grins. 

,,No problem." Hosea says. 

,,Thank you!" 

Michael puts his backpack and guitar case down beside the blankets and pillow on the ground. Then the man join the campfire where everybody else sits. A man with a guitar starts to play the melody of ring dang doo. 

,,Ey you know the lyrics?" 

,,Sure." Michael grins. 

,,Then sing. You start." The man grins with his accent.


End file.
